This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides to the art a high pressure and flow rate pump useful in formation fluid sample testing.
It is beneficial to be able to test properties of a formation fluid sample at or near conditions of the sample in an earth formation from which the sample originated. Thus, it is useful to construct test systems which can conveniently and economically pressurize and/or heat a sample, and measure the properties of the sample.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing formation fluid sample test systems. These improvements can be useful in other arts, as well.